In a wireless communication system such as a long term evolution (LTE) system, multiple transmission points (TP) may service a terminal simultaneously due to introduction of coordinated multiple points (CoMP) technology, carrier aggregation (CA) technology and so on. The TP may include but is not limited to an access point (AP), a base station, a cell of a base station, a carrier frequency, a carrier, a remote radio equipment (RRE), a remote radio head (RRH), a remote radio unit (RRU) or a home base station (Femto cell, Home NodeB, HNB or Home eNodeB, HeNB). A user equipment (UE) may measure channel status information (CSI) under various conditions and report the CSI to an evolved NodeB (eNB), such that the eNB can configure the related TP according to the CSI under each conditions reported by the UE. For example, in one condition, TP1 is a signal TP for transmitting a downlink signal to a UE, and the signal TP transmits the downlink signal with a transmitting power of P1; TP2 is an interference TP interfering with the UE or the interference TP does not transmit a downlink signal. In another condition, TP2 is a signal TP for transmitting a downlink signal to the UE, and the signal TP transmits the downlink signal with a transmitting power of P2; TP1 is an interference TP interfering with the UE or the interference TP does not transmit a downlink signal.
However, since the terminal needs to measure the CSI under each condition, the complexity of the terminal is high.